gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Addie (film)/Transcript
This is a transcript of the 2019 Gingo Animation film Addie. Part 1: Prologue (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows 2018 Sony Pictures Animation logo) (Shows Gingo logo) (Shows Tencent Pictures logo) (Camera pans down from a very dark sky at night time) Text: COLUMBIA PICTURES and SONY PICTURES ANIMATION present Text: in association with GINGO and TENCENT PICTURES (Shows a nice suburban neighborhood where indistictive voices are heard arguing) (Cuts to two siblings fighting a boy and a girl whose names are Edward and Abigail, as they get a few hits in Abigail gets punched which makes a loud sound) Abigail '(crying): You're such a butthead! (She gets punched) ''Aliens do exist! (She's thrown off her bunk bed onto the floor) '''Edward (yelling): NO THEY DO NOT! (Abigail is punched very hard) UGH!! YOUR SO LUCKY YOU'RE MY SIS- (He is cut off as a loud explosion is heard in the background) Abigail: What was that?! WHAT WAS THAT?! IM CALLING MOM! (Abigail screams until she is slapped by Edward) Edward (grabbing Abigail by her chin with a tight grip): Listen here you runt! Mom and Dad aren't here cause they're going on a stupid date! Now listen up, we're going outside to see what made that explosion! You got that Abby? (Abigail nods her head and afterwards, they run outside to find a crashed spaceship is there where Edward walks up to it and wipes the dust off) Edward '(coughing): Woah! You're right Abigail! Aliens do exist! (Abigail who is holding a baseball bat goes inside the ship and investigates it to find the pilot. All of a sudden she is frightened by a mysterious man with his face covered up and attacks him until he yells out words) '''Walter '(yelling): STOP! STOP! STOP! (Walter takes off his bubble hat) Damn, that hurt! 'Abigail '(frightened): WHO ARE YOU!! WHO ARE YOU!! I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!!! (Abigail walks around him making karate noises until she stops) '''Walter: Chill, chill. My name is Walter Slickersen and I was sent on a mission to find aliens. Abigail (in a lovey voice): Wow! You're fine as f- Edward '(cuts off Abigail): Hey! Hey! Now listen buddy, I don't know who you are but you needa get your funky self back on your mis- '''Walter '(cuts off Edward while showing them extra suits he have): I have extra suits you can join me in my adventure! '''Abigail & Edward (excited): OK! WE'RE IN! (Everyone enters the ship and they fly off into space just chilling) Abigail: Edward! You realize you owe me $10 cause I was right! Edward: Pfft! Shut up! (For 10 seconds they are quietly riding on the ship until all of a sudden a large tank-like boom sound is heard) Walter: Uh-oh! I think that was the engine. You know what that means? (says panicked) WE'RE GOING TO FREAKING DIE!! (He screams while running around the ship crazy until he bumps into the wall) QUICK! GO TO THE EXIT DOORS! Abigail: IM GOING TO THEM! COME ON EDWARD! (She runs out the ship all relieved) Phew! We're all safe ain't that right Edward? (Abigail turns her head to see a safety suit flying down with her without Edward in it and smiles as she turns around. Realizing something strange she turns her head back fast and grabs the suit while worried.) Edward?! EDWARD?! WHERE ARE YOU BROTHER?! Oh no. He's still on the ship! (It cuts to the ship speeding its way to crash land on an unidentified planet) Walter: Oh no! He's crash landing on the Planet Karto! COME ON ABIGAIL! (Abigail and Walter then fly to the planet where they can't find the ship) Abigail '''(walking around): EDWARD? EDWARD?! WHERE ARE YOU! (She looks over an edge and sees Edward's body) EDWARD!! HEY! I FOUND HIM AND THE SHIP!! (Walter and Abigail run over to the ship where they see Edward's body bloody and bruised body) Edward. (A tear falls from her cheek) Edward...no! (She starts yelling while crying and shakes and slaps his body) EDWARD!! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!!! COME ON!! STAY WITH ME! STAY WITH ME!!!! (Walter walks up behind her and pats her on the back) '''Walter: Abigail. He's dead. (She starts screaming "NOOO!!!!!!!!!" then falls to her knees) Abigail (sniffs): Well, me and him had this one wish, and it was to create an Academy where anyone can be trained to become an adventurer. So come on baby (Abigail kisses Walter) let's create it. (Abigail starts laughing crazy as the camera pans up into the nightsky) Part 2: Present-Day (Shows the film's title "Addie" for 4 seconds as a music score is played) (Cuts to a black screen where the text "20 Years Later" is shown like it's being typed as a clock ticking is heard) (Cuts to a classroom where Addie McCallister is shown goofing around with her friends during a test. The teacher catches Addie trying to talk to her friend) Mr. Peterson: Addie! I know you're not cheating! You only got five minutes left on this last day of school test! (Addie panics and rushes through her test as the time becomes faster and faster until the bell rings for summertime just as she finishes the last question. She sighs with relief as everyone runs out the classroom) Mr. Peterson: Everyone! Enjoy your sum- (he's cut off as a student runs back into the classroom and throws a textbook directly in his face) Student: SHUT UP, NERD! (Mr. Peterson is knocked on the floor behind his table) Mr. Peterson '''(offscreen): ''(Sighs) ''I hate this job. (It cuts to students acting up with one skating in the hallways) '''Skater: Hey bro! Watch this! (The teacher's papers are knocked out of his hands as he looks angered by the student's decision) Coming soon! Closing Credits (The song Freedom 90' by George Michael is played) Heaven knows I was just a young boy Didn't know what I wanted to be (Didn't know what I wanted to be) I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy And I guess it was enough for me (said I guess it was enough for me) To win the race? A prettier face! Brand new clothes and a big fat place On your rock and roll T.V. But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way Think I'm gonna get myself happy I think there's something you should know I think it's time I told you so There's something deep inside of me There's someone else I've got to be Take back your picture in a frame Take back your singing in the rain I just hope you understand Sometimes the clothes do not make the man All we have to do now Is take these lies and make them true somehow All we have to see Is that I don't belong to you And you don't belong to me yeah yeah Freedom! (I won't let you down) Freedom! (I will not give you up) Freedom! (Have some faith in the sound) You've gotta give for what you take (It's the one good thing that I've got) Freedom! (I won't let you down) Freedom! (So please don't give me up) Freedom! ('Cause I would really, really love to stick around) You've gotta give for what you take Heaven knows we sure had some fun, boy What a kick just a buddy and me (what a kick just a buddy and me) We had every big-shot good time band on the run, boy We were living in a fantasy (we were living in a fantasy) We won the race, got out of the place I went back home, got a brand new face For the boys on MTV But today the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah Now I'm gonna get myself happy I think there's something you should know I think it's time I stopped the show There's something deep inside of me There's someone I forgot to be Take back your picture in a frame Don't think that I'll be back again I just hope you understand Sometimes the clothes do not make the man All we have to do now Is take these lies and make them true somehow All we have to see Is that I don't belong to you And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah Freedom! (I won't let you down) Freedom! (I will not give you up) Freedom! (Have some faith in the sound) You've gotta give for what you take (It's the one good thing that I've got) Freedom! (I won't let you down) Freedom! (So please don't give me up) Freedom! ('Cause I would really, really love to stick around) You've gotta give for what you take Category:Transcripts Category:Addie